


59. Back in New Zealand

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [59]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	59. Back in New Zealand

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): back in New Zealand  
 **players only. backdated to May 10th. takes place a couple of weeks after[Alex and Luke attended "The Raven" premiere together](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/15176.html)**.

When Alex finally gets all the way back to Wellington, the concierge informs him that there are no rooms available. As in, not a damn one, not even a freakin' storage closet where he could throw down a yoga mat and slide into twilight sleep after the flight from hell. He stands at the front desk, seething, trying to work out a solution which is hard enough when he's angry but ridiculously difficult when he's not just angry but also exhausted; the combination is too fucking dangerous. Glancing at his watch, Alex grinds his teeth together. Luke won't be off set for a few more hours. "Where is the next nearest hotel?" he asks, his voice controlled and quiet. The concierge begins to answer that there is one down the road, yonder, but while he's talking a second clerk steps up and begins giving totally contradictory information, complete with gesticulations. Alex feels like his brains are simmering so hot, the top of his head will blow off at any moment.

" _Thank you_ ," he says, trying his hardest to convince them to shut up fast. Then he picks up his bag, turns and stalks out of the hotel.

He snags a taxi and ends up at a place about six miles down the road. It isn't fancy, the views suck, and it isn't overly clean either. He ignores all that and collapses face-first onto the bed, writing a quick text to Luke to inform his lover where he is, and keeps his cell phone close at hand while he slides into a muddy sleep.

It's not until Luke's done for the day that he's able to check his messages. A grin lights up his face when he sees Alex's text but it tranforms into a frown as reads. What the hell is Alex doing at some other hotel? Throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading for his rental, he rings Alex's number.

Alex is still cranky when he wakes, and half in a stupor. "Eh?"

Luke winces a little at the sound of Alex's voice. "Hi. It's me. Did I wake you?"

There's another grumble, only partially coherent. "Hey." Alex sits up and looks around the night-dim room, trying to make sense of his unfamiliar surroundings. "Where are you?"

"I'm just leaving the set," Luke says, getting into the car, his bag tossed on the passenger seat. "What about you? What happened with the hotel?"

"They didn't have any space left. Can you pick me up? I'm at... " Alex flicks on a light, cursing at the sudden brightness, and finds a pad of paper next to the phone. "I'm at the Quality Inn Angus. Haven't even unpacked yet." He was too busy sleeping.

"Of course." Luke would pick Alex up from the moon if he asked. Besides, it's been a couple of weeks since they've seen each other and if the set had had walls, Luke would have been bouncing off them all day. "I'll be there in," he checks his watch, "roughly twenty. You want to meet me out front or should I come in?"

"I'll be waiting out front," Alex agrees, and hangs up. This will give him just enough time to shower off the travel grime and shock himself into full consciousness.

Ten minutes later he smells a hundred times better, his mind is clear, and his blood is rushing with excitement. He grabs his bag and heads downstairs and doesn't even bother arguing with the desk clerk about how it's ridiculous that they're charging him for a full night when he was there barely an hour. It's highway robbery but whatever -- Luke might be pulling up outside any minute now, so Alex isn't going to waste any more time inside.

The moment Luke spies Alex out front, his heart goes into overdrive, almost rabbiting out of his chest. He jumps out and opens up the boot, wrapping a friendly arm around his lover's neck and hugging him hard when he joins him behind the car. He wants to do more but god knows there are enough people milling about and although Alex is coming out at some point, the last thing they need to do is give anyone any fuel before that happens. "I missed you," he says softly, taking Alex's bag from him and putting it in back. "How was your flight?"

"Awful. Couldn't sleep." But Alex is all smiles when he looks at his lover, brushing his hand over Luke's shoulder. "Think you've got a cure for that?"

"Definitely," Luke promises, eyes shining with pure happiness. "Get in," he says, nodding at the passenger side. "Traffic's pretty light so the drive should only take a few minutes."

"All right." A few minutes for Alex to sit and simply watch his lover, studying the way the passing streetlights play over his face. They've made it. To this point, anyway, which is a start: season 5 _True Blood_ filming is complete. Alex has other professional obligations coming up, sure. Luke still has a bit more to work through in New Zealand until he can finally kiss the _Hobbit_ production goodbye. But for now, right now: Alex can be here with his lover with nothing hanging over him, no need to stress that it might be better off for him professionally if he were somewhere else. For these few days at the very least, he can focus himself totally on his boy.

"Are you hungry?" Luke asks, glancing over when they're stopped at a red light. God. Alex looks so good. So stunningly gorgeous even though he's obviously still tired.

Alex shrugs. He's pretty much always hungry. "I don't care if I am," he says, smiling a little.

Luke grins. "We could order in, later," he says, his cock slowly stirring, filling already, god, from sheer anticipation.

"Good plan," Alex agrees, and reaches out to stroke his fingertips over Luke's cheek, simply needing to touch him.

Luke makes a soft pleased sound and tilts his head into the touch. "I missed you so much," he whispers. "I think I said that already, but it's true."

Alex grins. "Are we almost there?" he asks, too busy watching his lover to bother looking out the window.

"Yes." Luke grins over at Alex. "I'm waiting for this guy," nodding in front of them, "to move so I can pull into the parking lot."

Glancing over, Alex quickly returns his attention to his boy. "He'd better hurry up," he murmurs, slipping his fingers down the side of Luke's throat, then reaching to cup him between his legs. "Or it's going to get really interesting out here."

Luke groans. "Sir..." he says, but it's a half-hearted protest at best.

Grinning, Alex squeezes the ridge of Luke's cock, then releases. Then squeezes again before he begins to rub the length, slowly but deliberately.

Moaning softly, Luke chews on his lower lip, resisting the urge to protest any more since it only seems to encourage his sir. "You're evil," he informs him, pressing on the horn in order to get the idiot in front of him to _move_. "With my luck, we'll run into one of my castmates on the way in."

Totally unrepentant, Alex shrugs. "I'll let you carry my suitcase," he offers, "you know, as camouflage." And hell, he hasn't leaned over and licked Luke yet; he figures he's behaving.

"How gentlemanly," Luke teases, but he drops a hand to Alex's, pressing it harder against himself. Christ. In for a penny...

Alex laughs aloud. God, he's on top of the world: finally finished with shooting the fifth season of _True Blood_ , and with a solid break coming up but for a couple of premieres for _Battleship_. Lots of time to spend with his boy. He rubs his hand slowly again and again over Luke's prick, waiting.

Luke honks on the car horn again, gesturing to the man when he sticks his head out the window. He points to the hotel driveway. "Going there, you idiot," he grumbles, then moans, Alex's hand driving him mad with need.

"You're being so impolite," Alex teases his lover in a murmur. "There's really nothing to worry about. I promise that if he takes much longer, then I'll let you come in the car." Because _that's_ what Luke is concerned with, right.

Luke flushes, glancing away. "In my jeans?"

Alex raises an eyebrow and gives his lover a wry smile. "I'd say of course not, that I'll suck you off, but I really don't think the car is big enough," he answers, trying not to laugh. "So, yes. In your jeans."

The tease doesn't even register. Luke's too busy thinking about being made to come in his jeans. Hot and wet and oh so dirty. God. He swallows hard and presses firmly on the horn once more, cursing under his breath as the asshole in front gives him the finger.

Snickering, Alex shakes his head. "Want me to get out and beat him up for you?" he asks, thinking that for an elderly man, the driver in front has got a hell of a lot of nerve. Counter to his words, though, his hands are busy: unzipping Luke's jeans, long fingers slipping inside to close tightly around his cock.

Luke breathes a small sigh of relief when Alex unzips his jeans. At least it won't be _in_ his jeans, not this time anyway. "Oh, god, sir," he moans, head thumping back against the headrest.

With a grin Alex licks his index finger, pushing it between his lips to suck for a lewd moment before he rubs his fingertip over and around the head of Luke's cock. "When's the last time you came?" he asks, as if he doesn't know; he has full faith that his boy has only been having orgasms with his sir's direct permission.

"Day before yesterday, sir," Luke blurts out, whimpering softly, one hand curling into a fist while the other goes white-knuckled around the steering wheel.

Alex nods. "I'll give you a choice. You can come for me right here, before we ever manage to find a fucking parking spot," he says, but doesn't let up his strokes for a moment as he presents Luke with his options. "Or you can wait until we're in your bed, and you can come inside my ass."

Luke's cock gives a rough throb at the last and he almost comes right there and then, barely managing to drag himself back from the edge. "I'll wait, sir. Please?" he murmurs.

Another stroke, two... and Alex gives his boy a break, briefly making a tight ring around the root of Luke's cock before releasing him. "I'll be right back," he says, and gets out of the car.

"Excuse me, sir?" he says, putting his hands in his pockets when he walks up to the car in front of them, and giving the driver his best disarming smile. "May I help you with anything?"

"No. I'm waiting for my wife," the man says, barely acknowledging Alex.

Luke watches the exchange, too far away to know what's being said, his cock hard and aching and sticking out of his jeans. God. He'd tuck himself back inside but he's fairly certain he doesn't have permission for that.

"Ahh, I see. She's just in there?" Alex asks, nodding towards the lobby. "Mr...?"

"Jones," the man supplies warily, eyeing Alex with suspicion. "She went back in to see if she'd left her watch in our room."

"Maybe I can help her with that," Alex says, giving the man another cheery smile. He turns and heads into the lobby without another glance back, and walks straight to the front desk. "Hi, I'm looking for Mrs. Jones, who thinks she might have left her watch in her room?" He grins, and makes certain that his voice remains nice and even. "I will buy her a lovely Bulgari with diamonds if she will make her husband move their car out of the way. Right now."

"That's me," says a elderly blue-rinsed woman from behind him, holding up a shaking hand. "I'm Mrs. Jones. Someone's just gone to check with their head housekeeper."

"They should be back in a minute," the young man at the desk tells Alex with a small shrug.

Alex gives the woman an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, that doesn't work for me," he says, digging out his wallet. He always keeps a few blank cheques in there, having found it can be helpful when traveling. "What's your first name, dear?" he asks, picking up a pen from the desk. He's writing as she answers, and puts his arm around her shoulders even as he pushes the cheque into her hand. "Make sure Mr. Jones lets you pick out exactly what you want, okay?" he tells her with a smile, guiding her to the waiting car.

"Yes, well, thank you..." Mrs. Jones says, staring at the $4000 cheque with obvious confusion. But she gets in the car when Alex opens the door for her and starts waving for her husband to drive on.

What the...? Luke still doesn't know what's going on but the man finally moves and Luke pulls his car forward, refusing to let anyone else move into the spot. "What was that all about?" he asks his sir as Alex gets back in.

Alex shrugs. "She can't find her watch," he explains, then glances down at Luke's lap with a grin. "Zip up," he says, reaching into the backseat to grab his carry-on. "You haven't fucked me in months."

"Yes, sir." Luke tucks his cock back into his jeans, zipping them up, and then pulls into the first empty parking spot. He grabs Alex's carry-on from him and hands over his keys. "Camouflage," he reminds him, holding it in front of himself as they head into the hotel.

"Right," Alex says with a chuckle. He steps back and lets Luke lead the way, eyeing his boyfriend's ass as they head upstairs. Fuck, it's been way too long.

When they reach his room, Luke waits for Alex to open the door, then slips in, setting Alex's bag down just inside. "I'll get a second key from the desk tomorrow," he tells him. "We should have just had you keep the last one, then you wouldn't have had any problem getting in..." Fuck. He's babbling, feeling strangely nervous.

Merely raising an eyebrow, Alex locks the door behind them. Then he steps in close and slips his hands around Luke's neck to rest gently on his nape. "Come to bed," he whispers, brushing his lips over his lover's again and again. "I want you inside me."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, Alex's words, his touch, instantly putting him at ease even as he's so achingly hard, so aroused by the idea. He pushes his hands up under Alex's shirt, splaying them over his chest, tugging him back towards the bed. "Any rules?"

"Yeah. You have to promise to love this," Alex teases, grinning against his boy's mouth. He drops his jacket to the floor and pulls off his shirt, then somehow manages to kick out of his shoes without stumbling. God, he wants this -- has been driving himself crazy with thoughts of Luke fucking him again, of feeling his lover's passion for him.

"Are you kidding?" Luke kisses Alex so hard he smacks their teeth together. "Sorry," he laughs then kisses Alex again, undressing as quickly as he can. "I want you so badly," he murmurs, running his hands over Alex, one dropping between them to wrap around his sir's cock, moaning at the feel of him, silk-covered steel.

Alex's cock leaps at Luke's touch and he groans under his breath. Working his jeans the rest of the way off, Alex lies back on the bed, his gaze hungry on his lover. He bends his knees and spreads his thighs a little wider, then beckons his boy closer with the crook of a finger.

Kneeling between Alex's thighs, Luke reaches into the nightstand for the bottle of lube he keeps there. He flicks the cap open, his chest tight with arousal, and slicks his fingers, praying he can last long enough to give his sir pleasure. "It's a good thing you let me come the other night," he says softly, smiling, his eyes sparkling as he slips two fingers between Alex's cheeks, rubbing the lube over and around his hole before he presses the tip of one finger inside him.

"Now that we're in the same time zone..." Alex tips his head back with a soft moan of pleasure. It's pretty fucking hard to concentrate on normal stuff like speech with Luke touching him that way. "Um." He swallows hard and tries again. "...I think you might be able to earn more orgasms than one every few days."

"I hope so," Luke says, working that same finger deeper before adding a second, Alex's body stretching a little more easily than the last time. "With you here, I might actually go mad otherwise."

"Aww, you make it sound like I _like_ tormenting you," Alex teases, and clenches his muscles tight around Luke's fingers.

Luke laughs and leans in, kissing Alex hard on the mouth, his fingers curling to stroke across that bundle of nerves inside his lover. "Are you sure you want to tease the man who's going to fuck you?" he whispers.

"Absolutely," Alex tells him with a grin, tangling the fingers of one hand in Luke's hair. "I like you mischievous." He flickers his tongue over Luke's bottom lip. "Of course, I like you obedient, too... What a toss-up."

Luke laughs again and licks into Alex's mouth, twisting his fingers just a little bit harder. "Ready?"

Alex moans at the shock of pleasure that flares at Luke's touch. "Yeah," he says, a little breathless already. He lets go of Luke's hair and slides his hands down his lover's back. "Come here."

Easing his fingers from Alex's body, Luke takes himself in hand and lines up, slowly pushing in, past that first still-tight ring of muscle with a low groan, already far too close for comfort.

Gasping, Alex arches his back, and he digs his blunt fingernails into the cheeks of Luke's ass. Spreading his thighs to open himself further, and bearing down to help take his boy inside.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, pushing deeper, glancing between them to see his cock disappearing into Alex's hole.

Alex winces as the stretch flares into a sudden burn. He grabs Luke's ass tighter, slamming his hips up to meet his lover's, taking him deeper in an instant.

"Oh, fuck," Luke groans, bracing his hands above Alex's shoulders, his hips starting to pump...

"Yes," Alex hisses. He groans as his boy bottoms out inside him, and lifts up to lick at Luke's throat, tasting sweat and desire and need.

"You feel so good," Luke breathes, moaning at the touch of Alex's tongue, soft curses spilling from his lips as he pulls back, right to the tip, before driving deep again.

"Better than last time?" Alex teases. God, Luke's hips... "We might have to do this more often," Alex murmurs, slipping his hands over his boy's ass, soaking up the sexy way he moves. "I think you've been holding out on me."

Luke shakes his head. "Last time you had me on my back," he points out, almost delirious with pleasure, with the incredible tight heat of his sir's body. "I couldn't move. Not like this." God. "Can I touch you?"

"God, yes." Alex is fucking aching for Luke to touch him, although he fears it won't take much to set him on fire.

Luke drops a hand to Alex's cock, keeping himself braced on the other as his hips snap, driving deep again and again. He wraps his fingers around the thick rigid flesh and strokes, working Alex almost as roughly as he's fucking him. "Oh, god," he moans. "So close, sir..."

 _Fuck!_ Alex bucks beneath his lover, and clings to his self-control barely long enough to order, "Come!" And then he's exploding, hot fluid washing between them and pleasure rioting through his body.

Alex's body clenches even tighter and the order shoves Luke over, hard. Has him crying out into the room, his hips pumping sharply as he empties hot heavy spurt after hot heavy spurt into his lover. "Oh, fuck," he breathes, starting to falter as the aftershocks ripple through, easing his grip on Alex's cock, his hand soaked with his seed.

Alex tries to catch his breath... and it damn near hurts, each heavy inhalation a struggle. He wraps his arms around his lover and simply lies there, feeling like he's sinking into the bed. Completely content.

Luke smiles, face buried against the side of Alex's neck. "I wasn't expecting that," he murmurs.

"Expecting what? That your sir is secretly such a big nelly bottom?" Alex teases with a laugh, because whatever Luke is thinking, that perception is pretty fucking far from the truth.

"Yeah, right," Luke says, his smile broadening. "No, just that the first thing you'd want is for me to make love to you. It took me by surprise."

"I like surprising you," Alex murmurs, drawing aimless patterns on Luke's back with his fingertips. "And I missed you so fucking much. I just needed _you_ , I wasn't going to be particular about the details."

Luke grins. "Well, I loved the details," he says. "Not that I expect you to let me do it all the time, nor would I want to -- I'm the big nelly bottom in this relationship, thank you very much," he teases. "But you were incredible."

Alex snickers and presses a kiss to Luke's forehead. "We've got a lot to talk about," he says quietly, after a few long moments spent in comfortable silence. "Things to work out."

"Like what?" Luke asks, tilting his head back so he can see Alex's face.

"Like... on May eighteenth, I've got the Battleship world premiere in Los Angeles," Alex replies, brushing his fingers over Luke's cheek. "If that fits in your schedule, will you come with me?" He knows Luke's shooting schedule is ridiculously tight, but there's no way he couldn't ask.

Luke nods. "I'd love to," he says, without the slightest exaggeration. "I'll put in for it tomorrow, see if they can spare me."

Alex grins, delighted. "And then," he takes a deep breath, a sudden chill rushing through him. He swallows hard, and rolls Luke to his back, propping his chin in his hand so he can intently watch his boy. "On May twenty-fourth our contract will be up." Six months already.

"But we're going to renew, right?" Luke asks, certain that's the direction they're heading in. Alex wouldn't be inviting him to his premiere if they weren't, would he? He searches Alex's eyes for the answer, hoping he's not being a fool.

"If you want to," Alex says, nodding. "If you're sure." After the big fight they had on Luke's birthday - and the big resolution afterwards - he thinks he knows what Luke's answer will be. But he wouldn't be Alex if he didn't make sure.

"I've never been more sure of anything," Luke says with a smile, ducking his head a little as he starts to tear up.

Alex's heart lurches painfully in his chest, and he's rougher than he means to be when he buries his fingers in Luke's hair, covering his boy for a hungry kiss. "I love you," he whispers fiercely. "God I love you so much."

Luke wraps his arms around Alex's neck and kisses him back. "I love you too. I never thought I could feel like this," he whispers. "Or that I'd get to have someone so amazing in my life." It still stuns him, every single day.

There's no way Alex can answer that with words. If he lets himself go, he'll turn into a sloppy babbling mess, he knows it, and that'll embarrass the fuck out of him. So he keeps his mouth too busy for speech, kissing Luke again and again, shifting to lie between his lover's thighs as his cock starts to rear up again already.

"Yes, please," Luke whispers in between kisses, feeling Alex's arousal. "Fuck me. Fuck your boy..."

Alex groans, rubbing his cock against Luke's. "Tell me you're prepped," he says, and it's supposed to be an order, but he hears himself and knows that he's begging.

Luke nods and hikes his thighs around Alex's hips. "It's in my rules, sir," he says softly. "And I knew you were coming."

Even though Alex was pretty sure that would be the answer - Luke has taken his rules seriously from the start - the words send a rush of excitement and pride through him nonetheless. He reaches down between them to fit his cock to his boy's hole, pushing inside with a growl of pleasure against Luke's throat.

Luke gasps and hikes his legs even higher, taking Alex deeper, his cock jerking roughly, sandwiched between their bodies. "Yes, oh god, yes..." he moans, hands moving over Alex's back and shoulders, grasping and clutching and urging him on.

With the sharp edge of _now now now!_ gone, Alex is able to keep things slow this time, slow and steady. He savors each liquid slide into his boy, licking at Luke's throat, roaming to find his lips, burying his tongue between them.

"Oh, god, you feel so good," Luke breathes, crying out softly as Alex's cock fills him again and again, so fucking perfectly.

"I feel fucking amazing," Alex teases him, breathless already. God, Luke feels like _home_ in a crazy way, like he's exactly where Alex should be.

Luke laughs and kisses Alex, hands sliding down to his ass to pull him even deeper. "I wish I could keep you inside me," he whispers, head going back, baring his throat as he moans with pure pleasure.

Alex groans and scrapes his teeth along the column of Luke's throat. "You think I can do this forever?" he chuckles, but it almost feels like he could, suspended with his lover in a moment outside of time.

"Yes." Luke laughs again, but the next thrust pushes him ever closer to the edge. "Oh, fuck," his breath catching sharply. "Please, sir..."

"You want to come for me, boy?" Alex asks, nibbling along the stubbled line of Luke's jaw. "Then do it."

Luke whimpers. Between Alex's teeth and his cock shoving so smoothly into him again and again... he arches hard, crying out as he comes, soaking their skin with his seed.

When Luke's body starts to tighten around him, quaking, Alex stills. Strain outlines his muscles as he rides out every last aftershock, buried deep in his boy and grinding his teeth against the wave of pleasure rushing up to take him over. Then, when he feels like he has control over himself again, he begins to thrust once more, an achingly slow pace, languid like dripping honey.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke moans when he realizes Alex's intentions.

"You asked for it," Alex whispers, grinning wickedly. The intimate caress of Luke's body might just end him, though, every deep slide of his cock inside making his nerves sing.

"I know," Luke murmurs, feeling his muscles relax, his body surrender completely, easing Alex's way even more. God. He whimpers again.

"I love you," Alex says softly, breathing the words over his boy's lips. "More. And more," he murmurs, his heart pounding, "every time."

Luke nods, tears of pure happiness forming in his eyes. "I was made for you -- for this," he whispers. "I'm yours, heart and soul."

 _God_. When Luke says things like that... Alex almost feels like he could be normal, like he could put his faith in Luke alone -- without the trappings of rules and contracts. He shuts his eyes and kisses his boy, emotion pouring through him. And he can't hold back any longer, his hips picking up speed, thrusting his cock deep again and again.

"Yes, yes, please," Luke begs, the words smeared against Alex's lips, rocking up to meet every single thrust. "Fill me. Please, sir. Mark your boy."

The words ricochet around Alex's brain. _Mark your boy_. Alex groans, a sound of surrender ripped deep from his chest. His hips stutter and he hurtles over the edge, sinking his teeth into Luke's shoulder to bite back a shout.

Luke cries out, muffling the sound against Alex's neck as he feels the rush of wet heat inside him. _Yes, oh god, yes..._

Alex's hands are fisted tightly in the bedclothes. Slowly, by fractions, he disengages: first from the sheets, and then smoothly easing out of Luke's body. He turns to lie flat on his back, staring blindly up at the ceiling. Feeling each thundering pulse like his heart is about to burst.

Shifting onto his side, Luke presses close, tucking his chin in against Alex's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here," he whispers. "I missed you so much."

Alex nods, his jaw set tight. "Can you get the lights?" he asks, his voice flat. "You're closer."

"Yes, of course," Luke says softly, confused at the sudden shift in mood. He reaches behind him and turns off the lights then presses close again, pulling the sheet up over both of them. Unsure of what to say and whether he's already said something wrong.

In the darkness Alex relaxes, and quickly scrubs his hand over his eyes, wiping the traitorous tears away. That done, he can let himself breathe again, wrapping an arm around Luke and pulling his boy in close.

Reassured, Luke snuggles in against Alex, inhaling his scent as he settles. "I don't have to work tomorrow," he murmurs. "We can sleep in."

"Good," Alex replies softly, petting one hand gently over Luke's thick hair. "I want to hold onto you as long as I can."  



End file.
